A Dream Worth Keeping
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: Alone in the Afterlife, a young human wonders why she's even there...until a familiar drell appears and spends some time with her.  Rated for the one f-bomb just to be safe


**Okay guys, listen up: this here is my first Mass Effect story, and it was requested by a friend of mine on deviantart based on a dream that she had involving Feron and the human character in it, so if anything seems off, please don't rage or anything about it. It's how her dream went, and I just wrote it that way.**

**Anyway, please let me know how I did, as I'm attempting to write another ME story based on some characters my friends and I made. I hope you enjoy it!**

**And do I really need to say this? I don't own Mass Effect or any of the characters in here. I just play the game. **

* * *

><p>Omega. A rather dark and gloomy place when you consider the low-down criminals and the filth that the galaxy doesn't want. But even so, it still had its good side…provided you didn't break the number one rule.<p>

Don't. Fuck. With Aria.

Most everyone that lives on Omega knows this rule, and those that just arrive will learn it sooner or later. Nothing seems to escape the violet asari's notice.

Not even the young black-haired human sitting at the bar.

Her name was Kathiren Rlze, and she had just turned twenty not too many days ago. But for her first time in a bar, it wasn't exactly how she had imagined it. The music was good, yes, and the drinks weren't _too_ bad…but something was missing. She was all alone, as all her friends either had work to do or were too far away to come visit.

She sighed as she watched the people dancing to the Flux music, sipping her light alcoholic beverage as she listened to some folks laughing and joking around. It was rather depressing now that she thought of it, being here all alone where she didn't know anyone save the kind turian bartender. She might as well just go home…

"Excuse me," a voice said as someone tapped her on the shoulder, the young adult turning to a greenish-blue and yellow colored drell. "I couldn't help but notice you sitting alone. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Oh, uh, sure, go ahead!" she said, her mind trying to comprehend this surprise. Drell weren't that common on Omega just like they weren't on the Citadel. To see one in front of her was a rather pleasant change from all the batarian littering the club.

He smiled as he sat down next to her, his eyes warm as he said, "My name is Feron. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name as well?"

She blushed a little as she smiles back, saying, "Kathiren. Kathiren Rlze. But a lot of my friends call me Kat."

"What a lovely name," he told her before he turned to the bartender. "I'll have the usual. And a refill for the lady too."

"You got it," the turian said, a sly grin on his face that the girl didn't catch as he worked on their drinks.

When the new drink was set in front of her, she looked up at Feron and said, "Thank you. That was very sweet of you to do."

He waved his hand dismissively as he told her, "It's no trouble at all. In fact, I'd actually like to get to know you a little…if that's alright."

She blushes a little when he looked into her blue eyes, smiling shyly as she nods. "That's fine by me," she responded, her blush deepening when he got a little closer to her with a gentle smile on his face. "What do you want to talk about?"

For about an hour or so they talked, occasionally ordering a new drink to fill up their empty shot glasses while the turian watched in amusement. They talked about many different things, from their childhood to one another's political views on things. They didn't realize it at first, but they had gotten closer and closer to one another throughout their conversation.

"Feron, there you are," a new voice called out, startling the two out of their conversation. "I've been looking all over for you. We need to move."

"I'll be there in a moment, Liara," he told her before he looks back at Kathiren. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Kat. I hope we can do it again soon."

She nodded in agreement. Before he stood up, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising the drell as she smiles at him. "It's a date then," she said as she got up, waving goodbye to the turian and Liara before she left.

Liara watched the human disappear for a moment before she turned and asked, "Alright, I'm curious. What was that about?"

He shook off his surprise when she started speaking and grinned sheepishly at her. "Well, she looked rather lonely sitting here all by herself. So I thought I'd keep her company for a while."

A sudden beep from his omni-tool made them pause for a moment, looking at the glowing tool as he opened up the new message. It was from Kathiren, and she had given him her number to her private terminal along with a small message saying, "Call me when you're free."

"Seems like she thought of you as more than just company," Liara smirked in amusement as he blushed. "So what are you going to do?"

He thought for a moment, as if he were considering his options. Then, he typed up a message of his own, consisting of only four words:

"I'll see you then."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Based on what my friend had sent me in some messages, this is what I was able to come up with. Hopefully the fluff was cute and such like I wanted it to be. If there's anything I need to improve on (other than the characters not being OOC), PLEASE let me know! Feedback always helps a writer to grow~ :3<strong>


End file.
